Tattoo
by ChaoticWonderxx
Summary: Elizabeth gets a tattoo. Sparrabeth. AU. Oneshot.


A/N Well... I wasn't completely sure how they did tattoos back in the day, but I did discover they used needles, so excuse me if this isn't historically accurate...

"Ready, Lizzie, luv?"

Elizabeth turned to look at the captain standing next to her in the Singaporean street. She rolled her eyes, and started moving forward again into a narrow alley way between two large buildings.

Jack Sparrow grinned, speeding up to catch up with her, "Ye don' have to do it, ye know!"

Without looking at the arrogant captain as he was level with her, she spat, "Don't lie, Jack. You would never let me live it down if I backed out of a bet._Especially_ one with such a permanent and self centered result."

He grinned again, trying to read her expression and body language, but she was made of stone, bracing herself. "Here it is," he called out, opening a small door for her as she entered the small hut.

"Ahh... Jack Sparrow, have you returned for another piece?" A tall, pretty Asian women stepped up to jack and held out her hand, adorned with intricate patterns inked into her skin. Actually, her entire arms had been marked with the ancient art form.

Jack took her hand, spinning her around in a dance, "No, not today. Today, my friend here would like to get her very first piece," he dropped the artist's hand, spinning around to look for Elizabeth. "Ah, there ye are, Lizzie, come and meet Su!"

The young pirate stepped forward timidly, suddenly realizing what she had agreed to, "Hello."

Su smiled, shoving Jack out of the way to greet Elizabeth, "Hello... Lizzie, is it?"

Elizabeth shot Jack a quick glare, before correcting Su, "Elizabeth, actually."

"Ah. Pleasure to meet you,_Elizabeth_. What would you like me to do for you?"

Just as Elizabeth was about to answer, Jack stepped in between the two women to adress Su, "Well, actually, Lizzie's come here on a bit of a... bet. I bet her that she wouldn' have the _courage_ as to get herself a tattoo modeled after one of me own."

The artist's eyes widened, "And_exactly_ which one is hers to be modeled after, Sparrow?"

Darting his eyes to Elizabeth quickly, he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, exposing his inner arm to Su, "That'd be this one."

"Ah... How did I know, my favorite piece of your's, as a matter of fact," Su smiled and grabbed Elizabeth's arm, pulling her into the back of the room that was guarded by a wide silk curtain. "You stay here, Jack Sparrow, and do not come through this curtain," she called back.

Grinning, fully satisfied, the pirate captain slumped into an armchair, settling in for a comfortable nap.

Behind the curtain, Su sat Elizabeth down onto a stool in front of a small table covered in bottles of ink, needles, cloths, and bandages. Sitting down across the table from Elizabeth, she pulled the young woman's arm down onto the table and said, "May I ask how exactly this bet came about?"

"It's complicated..." Elizabeth sighed, biting her lip. "Will this hurt?"

"At first, yes."

-----

_Elizabeth made her way below deck to the Captain's Quarters of the _Black Pearl_. She stormed into the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Jack looked up from his charts on the desk, "Can I help you?"_

_Elizabeth stomped up to the desk, slamming her fists onto the wooden surface knocking some quills and ink to the ground, "What's this I hear about your plans to leave me at the next port?!"_

_Jack stood, calmly walking around it to grab the younger pirate by the arms, guiding her away from his desk and shoving her backwards into a chair, "Next time ye decide to storm into my cabin, ranting and raving about things ye do not know of, try to be sure ye don' break anythin'."_

_Elizabeth's fists clenched the arms of her chair, her knuckles turning white. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, fighting back tears, "Why?"_

_The captain bent down to pick up his quills and ink, setting them back onto the desk, "Why not?"_

_Her eyes flew open, tears drying out instantly, "What did you say, Jack?"_

_Jack sighed, he leaned back on his desk, rubbing his forehead, "I've no reason to keep ye aboard this ship, and I don' think ye really want to stay, other than living out your little girl pirate fantasies that ye'll soon tire of. I don' need a mopey ragdoll governer's daughter weeping around me ship any longer than necessary."_

_Elizabeth stood up, anger boiling up again, "If this is what you believe, then why did you agree to let me come aboard at all?!"_

_His eyes shot up to meet hers, Jack took a quick step forward, "I wasn' thinking properly."_

_"And why not, _Captain_ Sparrow?" she spat, backing up several steps._

_"You're a bloody distraction, Elizabeth," he took several long strides toward her, grabbing her wrist to keep her from running out of the cabin._

_She cringed at his use of her full name, she had gotten so used to his nicknames for her she'd forgotten how cold it sounded coming from him, "Don't call me that!"_

_He dropped her wrist, taking a small step backwards. His eyes narrowed in confusion, "What?"_

_Elizabeth folded her arms over her chest, "I don't like that name. It's cold." She averted her eyes to the floor._

_"It is your name, isn't it?"_

_"Jack, why are you getting rid of me?"_

_"Eliza-"_

_She cut him off, "Don't call me that!"_

_"Damnit, Lizzie, let me talk," he slammed his fist into the side of the desk, making Elizabeth jump. He never raised his voice, never shown any signs of voluntary violance. "I let ye come aboard for the same reason I need to get rid of ye." He moved from the desk, walking around her to the door, his hand lingering on the handle._

_Her eyes followed him around the room, she waited for his explanation._

_He downcast his eyes to his hand on the door handle as he turned it to open the door, "Unrequited love." He held the door open for her, waiting for her to walk out. When she didn't, he looked up to find her crying, "Lizzie..."_

_She smiled and ran to him, nearly knocking him to the floor. "Oh Jack... Jack..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, crying and laughing into his chest, "Oh, Jack, you're such a blind fool."_

_As he finally registered the situation, he returned her embrace, resting his chin on the top of her head, "Tell me something I _don' _know, Lizzie."_

_She laughed, pulling away from him, but before she could speak Jack had pulled her into an urgent kiss, keeping her as close as possible. When they broke apart to breathe, he pulled her back into a tight embrace._

_"I'm yours, Jack," she whispered, running her hands up and down his back._

_"Mine, now, really?" He smirked, an idea popping into his head. "We'll have to find a way to make that official then, won't we?"_

_She smiled, "Like what?"_

_"Well, it'd have to be somethin' that'd last forever, of course... And it'd have to relate to me of course..."_

_"Jack, what exactly are you getting at?"_

_"I think ye should get a tattoo..." _

-----

Two hours later, Su led Elizabeth out from behind the curtain. The artist kicked Jack in the shin, "Wake up, stupid pirate fool!"

"Ow! I really don' think that was necessary," Jack pouted, rubbing his shin gingerly. Quickly, he remembered why he was there in the first place. "Oh Lizzie, let's see then!"

Elizabeth smirked, walking up to him and holding out her bandaged arm. Jack frowned at the smirk on her face as he unwrapped the bandages to reveal the piece. "Oi! Lizzie, you cheated!"

Jack stared at the tattoo on her arm, it was almost the same as his, except for the addition of "Lizzie" under the bird in bold, cursive script. She smirked, wrapping her arm back up in the bandages as she walked out of the shop, "Pirate."


End file.
